Motorcycle Diaries (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title=Directed by |Row 3 info=Adam Yaneyev |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= and |Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info=Margovya |Row 6 title=No. of seasons |Row 6 info=4 |Row 7 title=No. of episodes |Row 7 info=50 ( ) }}Motorcycle Diaries is a 2011 Margovyan drama televison series created by which originally aired from 2011 to 2014. The series is inspired by the exploits and activities of the notorious Gaskoniyov Riders' Association, a which became infamous for being behind a series of politically-motivated murders between 2005 and 2013. The series stars as Esperanza Palafox, a rider turned confidential informant who infiltrates the organization, and whose character is based on at least three actual undercover agents and informants who helped bring down the organization in 2014. Characters from this series appeared in the of the , thus putting the events of this series within the fictional universe of The Interceptors. Orfanov then confirmed that a fourth season of the show was in the works. Season 4 premiered on December 2, 2016. A fifth season tying in with the events of The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War has been confirmed. Premise Esperanza Palafox ( ) is a Peruvian motorcycle enthusiast who has been living illegally in Margovya for the past six months. When she is arrested, she is given a deal by the authorities: she could be deported back to Peru or she could go undercover for the Bureau and infiltrate the notorious Silas biker gang (based on the actual Gaskoniyov Riders' Assocation), which is believed to be responsible for a series of robberies and murders committed by motorcycle-riding suspects. Esperanza initially accepts the deal to go undercover to keep on living in Margovya but soon becomes dedicated to bringing the gangsters to justice. Season 1 Esperanza is recruited into Silas and joins a chapter led by Ursula Borodina ( ). At first, their chapter is only involved in minor and petty crimes like snatch theft and hit-and-run robberies, but then they escalate to drug trafficking, hijacking an armored car, and even becoming guns-for-hire for the various political groups vying for power in Margovya. Esperanza's chapter is eventually approached by ( ) and ( ) to kill Rostislav Leonov ( ), President 's brother. Esperanza is assigned the task of killing Leonov, but she decides to surrender to the authorities to prevent the assassination; nevertheless, Dostalinsky and Dumayev take it upon themselves to kill Leonov. Season 2 Esperanza is finally released from prison to find out that she has a new RBI handler, Agent Radoslava Huradova ( ), and that Dostalinsky and Dumayev went ahead with killing Rostislav Leonov themselves. Esperanza's return to her chapter is complicated by the arrival of Sofia Menendez ( ) and the international president of Silas, Tomas Candelaria ( ), to Margovya, along with Kseniya Lavrova ( ), whom Esperanza believes is another undercover informant just like her. Tensions between Silas and their rivals Elysium also begin to rise, and then Silas are once again approached to assassinate a highly-placed government official, Health Minister Fyodor Lubovenko ( ). Esperanza warns the RBI of the assassination attempt, who warns her against trying to get herself arrested again, but in the confusion of the attack, Vilyelmo Dumayev and Mikhail Dostalinsky successfully kill Lubovenko. Season 3 Esperanza can't do anything to prevent the assassination of Fyodor Lubovenko, which sends her into a depression which renders her almost unable to carry out her mission spying on Silas for the RBI. She decides to make amends by preventing the assassination of ( ), but she also fails in this. Velinina's assassination sets the Margovyan authorities on Silas' trail. Esperanza fights to stay alive in the face of her chapter's doubts about her loyalty even as she gathers more evidence to finally bring Silas to justice for all the crimes and assassinations that the group has committed. Not to mention that Esperanza has been with the bikers long enough to attract the attention of Yellowjacket ( ), the President of Presidents of Silas... Season 4 Esperanza is finally done with going undercover to infiltrate one of the most notorious biker gangs in Margovya, or so she thinks. It turns out that she actually likes being undercover and being with a biker gang, and a plain and simple life as an ordinary person is not the right life for her. Thankfully, Kiril Kiselev bails her out with another offer to go undercover, this time against the Huns, the second-largest biker gang in Arbatskaya province. But the Huns are an entirely different animal from Silas, and there's no knowing where the Huns and their horde is going to take Esperanza and her fellow undercover agents. Season 5 When the RBI rounded up the Huns, Attila gave orders to Esperanza and Kseniya to keep the Huns' leadership out of the hands of the RBI because he believes that the Huns can still provide more information with regards to the rampant drug trade within Margovya which is even now affecting all sectors of society. Attila's hunch is proven right when a new biker gang, the Corsairs, joins the gang war between the Huesca Cartel and the Crows. Amy Peña believes that only a biker can take down another biker and the simmering war between the Huns and the Corsairs inevitably flashes over and begins to burn Margovya. Cast Main cast ;Seasons 1, 2 & 3 * as Esperanza Palafox, a motorcycle rider turned confidential informant for the RBI, undercover in the Silas Riders' Union (a fictionalized version of the Gaskoniyov Riders' Association) from a prospect to a full-patched member * as Kiril Kiselev, an RBI agent and Esperanza's handler * as Yuliya "Chains" Kuropatkina, Silas' Ikulsk chapter road captain * as Yelena "Genius" Bondarenko, Ikulsk chapter vice president and Esperanza's prospect sponsor * as Ursula "Mother" Borodina, president of Silas' Ikulsk chapter * as Radoslava Huradova, another RBI agent and Esperanza's new handler after her release from prison * as Sofia "Guardian" Menendez, Silas international enforcer * as Kseniya "Kid" Lavrova, Silas prospect-turned-full-patch member and an undercover RBI agent * as Tomas "Falcon" Candelaria, Silas international president * as Efren "Shiv" de Jesus, Silas international sergeant-at-arms * as Ivan "Johnny/Mussolini" Saratov, Silas international road captain ;Seasons 4 & 5 * as Attila, an RBI agent assigned to the bureau's Covert Operations Division and tasked with infiltrating the Huns, the second-largest biker gang in eastern Margovya * as the Witch, president of the Yobatav chapter of the Huns * as the Doctor, the Huns' mysterious and elusive international president * as Borislav Ulyanov, the RBI agent in charge of the Covert Operations Division * as Amelia Peña, leader of the Huesca Cartel (season 4) * as Jese Soriano, leader of the Corsairs, bitter rivals of the Huns * as Jessica "Jessie" Mariano, adopted daughter of Jese Soriano with a dark and secret past yet unknown to her Recurring cast * as (seasons 1, 2, 3) * as (seasons 1, 2, 3) * as Rostislav Leonov (killed at the end of season 1) * as Terentiy "Killer" Mishnev, president of the Elysium Bikers' Club (the Lotus Eaters), Silas' rivals (season 2) * as Frederic "Prawn" Schaepdryver, Mishnev's sergeant-at-arms (season 2) * as Candy, Johnny Mussolini's live-in partner (season 2) * as Nathan "Kaiser" Garcia, an associate of Miroslav Miloshevsky who is secretly deeply in debt with Silas (killed in season 2) * as Fyodor Lubovenko (killed in season 2) * as Ilya "Motocross" Zhukov, president of the Sanchez Riding Club (the Dirtbikers), sometimes allies of Silas (season 3) * as (assassinated in season 3) * as Martin Prokofiev, RBI Director (season 3) * as Kiril Orentalov, Chief of the Margovyan National Police (season 3) * as "Yellowjacket", Silas President of Presidents (special cameo, season 3) * as Mateo Peña, brother of Amy Peña (seasons 4 & 5) * as Justin Mendoza, an enforcer of the Huesca Cartel and close friend of the Peñas (seasons 4 & 5) * as Nicolai Mendez, Mendoza's partner-in-crime and another close friend and ally of the Peñas (seasons 4 & 5) * as Hornet, the Crow the Greendrop chapter is tasked with killing (season 4) * as Steeler, the Witch's vice president (season 4) * as Sarge, a retired Army man and the Witch's road captain (season 4) * as Banker, the Witch's sergeant-at-arms (season 4) * as Sneaky, president of the Ruma Yerba chapter and the Witch's close ally (season 4) * as Sci-Fi, a member of the Yobatav chapter (season 4) * as Rockstar, another member of the Yobatav chapter (season 4) * as Queen, a Huns prospect who eventually becomes a full-patch member through a "trial by fire" (seasons 4, 5) * as Cowboy, a high-ranking member of the Huns and younger brother of Burrito (season 5) * as Burrito, another high-ranking Hun and older brother of Cowboy (season 5) * as Ghost, a member of Attila's chapter (season 5) * as Peach, another member of Attila's chapter (season 5) * as Blandine de Saint-Martin, a native of Côte de Nuit with whom Attila develops a relationship (season 5) * as Francesco "Cesc" Rivera, a former Hun who left the club to found the Corsairs with Jese Soriano (season 5) * as Lucas Rivera, Cesc's son (season 5) * as Brandon Simpson, the Corsairs' head enforcer (season 5) * as Arbat Navratilov, one of the Corsairs' planners and "brains" (season 5) * as Matias Viduka, the Corsairs' other planner and Navratilov's "brain trust partner" (season 5) * as Skoda Jenssen, leader of the Corsairs' female wing (season 5) * as Maricel Ocampo, one of the Huesca Cartel's "logistics experts" (season 5) * as Rikard "Ricky" Reese, an Anglo-Margovyan member of the Huesca Cartel and another "logistics expert" (season 5) * as Romain "Clovis" Delacour, leader of the simmering rebel movement against the dictatorial government of Côte de Nuit (season 5) Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)